Centurion Armament
Not to be confused by MathewGo707's weapon; the "Centurion". "We are the backbone of the Pixelarica's army, without us, they would be fighting those zombies with sticks and stones...and they want us dead!? Hypocrites..." -Anne Marie Lindholm "It's just the Centurion's Duty." -Motto Centurion Armament '''is a faction featured in the 13.4.0 update. It is a weapons manufacturing/development company that has been part of the conspiracy of its own, and a rivalry between the Pixelarican government's Area 52 Defense Development Agency. History Founded sometime in 2013 by Erebus Haxon, Centurion Armament had invested in many smaller weapons development companies, in which they have acquired a few of these companies, allowing them to the resources, manpower, and patents to Haxon. By mid 2016, they were one of the leading companies in small arms development, having contracts and clients from governments from the US, Russia, Germany, the UK, and even third-world countries, as well as the civil market. They have invented and acquired inventions such as the Brutal Headhunter Mk. II, Laser Minigun, Railgun, Assault Shotgun, and their most known weapon; the Anti Gravity Blaster. By 2018, they have entered a partnership with the newly formed Black Paladin, now being able to manufacture their inventions, as well as having access to their manpower. The Middle Eastern Controversy On October 14, 2018, the company had sold some of their weapons (mainly the Laser Minigun and the Brutal Headhunter Mk. II) to a Middle Eastern country for several million dollars, at the request of the government in order to fight the Pixel Gunner insurgency cell. Unknowingly to them, the country was actually using its weapons to use to attack ethnic groups in a cover up as a Pixel Gunner attack. The news spread throughout the media, angering government groups and ethnic groups, blaming the company for funding terrorists. This caused some of their contracts to be cancelled, and Haxon himself being sued $10 million by the people of the ethnic group. Causing the stock of the company to take a nosedive and the closing of the UK subsidiary. Breakthrough The Attack on Area 52 After many setbacks, and the stock market crash of 2018, Black Paladin has informed Haxon about an alleged black-purple asteroid that crashed on Earth and is now being studied in Area 52, as well as their plan to take it. Haxon had agreed to the plan, and began preparations to steal the Dark Matter technology. They managed to steal the technology and now being able to both create the weapons they desired. However, Task Force: PIXEL investigated the incident, and now placed the company as an alleged terror group. The Infection and the Invasion While the events of 2019 has caused the government to declare a national emergency, the company took the opportunity to support the government by providing arms, due to the setback by Area 52 DDA. The government had agreed on the limited production Army Rifles and Combat Carbines, as well as some Pixel Guns, much to the company's disappointment. However, luck was with them with the initial invasion by The Coded, causing the already deployed Pixelarican Army to scramble. The government requested support from several manufacturing companies after the attack on Area 52. Centurion Armament agreed with this request and produced weapons, vehicles, and even experimental combat suits, making back the losses they experienced since the controversy. This however, has gotten negative coverage from the media and by groups of people, and sparked additional suspicions from the task force, where SOCOM authorized Operation Tempest; the surveillance, covert infiltration and possible sabotage of the company to gain more evidence on the company's involvement with Black Paladin and the Area 52 incident. '''TBA Weapons and Equipment Note: '''Bold represents content they have invented.' Italics represents content they have acquired.'' Primary Assault Rifles * Combat Carbine * Modern AK-48 (Used by the Hamburg assault teams only.) * Ranger Rifle (Used by the Hamburg assault teams only.) * Secret Forces Rifle Submachine Guns * Casanova (Used by the Hamburg assault teams only.) * [[Raining Justice|'Raining Justice']] * Rapid Fire Rifle * Simple Machine Gun * Uzi-Uzi (Used by the Hamburg assault teams only.) Shotguns * "Predator" (Used by the Hamburg assault teams only.) * Assault Shotgun * Devastator * Simple Shotgun * Tactical Shotgun Machine Guns * Assault Machine Gun (Used by the Hamburg assault teams only) * Automatic Peacemaker * Crystal Laser Cannon '' Backup * ''Dead Star (Used by Adam Elderstone) * Desert Eagle (Used by the Hamburg assault teams only) * Dual Hawks (Used by the Hamburg assault teams only) * Fast Death * Hitman Pistol (Used by the Hamburg assault teams only) * Infiltrator * Jury * Pixel Gun * VX-24 Alpha (Used by Dr. Lindholm) * Zombie Slayer Melee * Battle Axe (Used by the Hamburg assault teams only) * Combat Knife * Knight Sword * [[Particle Buster|'Particle Buster']] Special * Ammo Hog * Flaming Volcano * Freeze Ray Rifle * Laser Bouncer * Toxic Bane (Used by the Hamburg assault teams only) Sniper Bows * Explosive Crossbow * Tactical Bow (Used by Adam Elderstone) Sniper Rifles * ''Brutal Headhunter Mk. II'' * Elephant Hunter (Used by the Hamburg assault teams only) * Impulse Sniper Rifle * Railgun Heavy * "Desert Storm" * Apocalypse * Judge * RPG (Used by the Hamburg assault teams only) * Stinger * Toy Bomber Category:Faction